


rub you the right way

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stares them down, his eyebrows daring them to explain themselves. When they just stare back, he sighs. “What do you want?”</p><p>Lydia smiles at him, bubblegum lips quirked sweetly, and tells him, “We want you for your dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	rub you the right way

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my googledocs the other day and I came across a file that said: Allison/Lydia/Derek. Inside, there was [this link](http://daddysdlg.tumblr.com/post/127392158029/wanna-play-daddy) (NSFW!!!!!) and nothing else. So I said, hey, you know what. I've never written a F/F/M threesome before, so why the fuck not. And then this happened.
> 
> As a heads up, the past Derek/Stiles only gets two mentions, and it's just Lydia suspecting that they did it once. Because I'm a sucker for the idea that they had a summer fling between the second and third season. There is absolutely no talk about them having a relationship of any kind outside of fucking, and even that is only implied. So. That's a thing.

Lydia gets what she wants. That’s the first lesson that Allison learned when they became friends. What’s more, Lydia _knows_ what she wants and doesn’t waste time dithering about it. She sees something that she wants as hers and she takes it.

On Allison’s first day at Beacon Hills, Lydia had seen her. She’d wanted her. And she’d taken her easily, maneuvering Allison into their day to day life with such deft hands that Allison didn’t even notice. Lydia gave Allison friendship. She gave Allison study dates and a hand to hold when the going got tough, and even after their life spiraled out of control, Lydia was there for her.

Allison shouldn’t have been surprised that when Lydia wanted more, she took that too. It was just as easy as the first time, Lydia winding Allison around her little pinky and watching her go. ‘Simple’ shopping trips turned into hour long modelling sessions and heavy petting in the fitting rooms. Hand holding and girls’ nights turned into kisses and fucking on the couch while the Notebook played in the background.

It wasn’t selfish. Lydia gave just as much as she took. She took Allison apart and put her back together again. Stitched together all her broken pieces and made her whole. And if the rest of the pack didn’t really understand how they worked? Well, that just meant that they weren’t looking hard enough.

Allison has always known what she was getting into when she said yes to Lydia. She knew it when they first became friends, and she knew it even more intimately later, when Lydia’s lips had hovered so close, and she’d asked, “Are you sure?”

Allison was sure. She wanted everything.

Even this.

Lydia knows what she wants, but more than that, she knows what Allison wants.

When they show up unannounced at Derek’s loft, he quirks an eyebrow at them and lets them inside in silence. He isn’t much for speaking, and Allison knows that Lydia knows that. Knows that that’s part of the reason she wants him for this, rather than Scott or Stiles or Isaac.

The inside of the loft is still just as empty as it’s always been, as if even now, Derek still feels the need to leave at a moment’s notice. It’s smart, probably. But it’s also very sad.

There’s a single bed in the center of the loft, and a table off to the side that could be used for eating, but is more likely used for dead bodies. Lydia perches on the corner of the bed now, bouncing lightly as she sits, as if testing the springs. Allison decides against sitting, and stands next to her.

Derek stares them down, his eyebrows daring them to explain themselves. When they just stare back, he sighs. “What do you want?”

Lydia smiles at him, bubblegum lips quirked sweetly, and tells him, “We want you for your dick.”

To Derek’s credit, he doesn’t even bat an eyelash. “Why?”

Lydia hums, leaning back until her head is pillowed against soft cotton. She stretches luxuriously, limbs curling tight. Allison watches the tendons of her ankles flex for a moment, and when she raises her head, sees Derek doing the same. She wonders what this is doing to the part of him that is all wolf. Lydia’s scent where he sleeps.

“Why not?” Lydia teases, her mouth pulled into a pout. “I know you have a nice dick.”

Derek snorts, eyebrows arching even higher than before. Allison thinks that Scott might have been right, and that there was an entire language written there. “And how exactly do you know that?” he asks them, stepping closer. Allison’s hackles start to rise, but she makes sure to hold herself still. His eyes dart to Allison, then away again. She wonders if he’s comparing her to her aunt.

“Stiles told me,” Lydia says airily, waving the question off.

Derek starts, eyes going wide for a fraction of a second before he schools it back into normalcy. “He did not.”

“Okay,” Lydia confesses. “He didn’t, but if he were the type to kiss and tell, I know he would have.”

“In that case,” Derek says, taking another step. He’s close now. So close that Allison’s hand is inching towards the dagger hidden against her spine. This is what they want, she reminds herself. Relax. “What makes you think that I even like girls?”

Lydia scoffs dismissively, her eyes raking up and down his torso. “You like girls.”

There’s a spark of something in Derek’s eyes. Interest, challenge, Allison doesn’t know. The corners of his mouth quirk into a mean smirk as he mirrors Lydia’s leer, his eyes dragging up and down her body. “What makes you think I like _little_ girls?”

Allison’s spine tightens, but Lydia is already there, straightening up off the bed and putting a hand on Allison’s. She grips it tightly, not breaking eye contact with Derek. “I turned eighteen three days ago. Allison turned nineteen months ago. Trust me, Derek. We aren’t little girls.”

Lydia slides off of the bed, relinquishing her grip on Allison’s hand in favor of crossing the distance between them and Derek. She stops just before him, defiantly glaring up at him as she kicks off her heels. It should be funny, because even with the heels she’s shorter than both of them. Without, she barely comes up to his chest.

“So,” she whispers, cocking her head in a clear challenge. “Are you up for it?”

Derek considers her, his attention drifting from Lydia to Allison. “And you?” he asks. “What do you get out of this?”

Allison steels herself, spine straightening. She shrugs and smiles, taking extra care to make it not as pretty as Lydia’s. “What she said. We want to use you for your dick.”

He nods slowly, jaw working as he thinks.

It doesn’t even take a full minute before he’s giving into them, not with Lydia right there, smelling like sex and girl and creature. “What are your terms?”

Lydia smiles at him hugely, lighting up the room with the force of her glee. She goes up on tiptoes, happily pecking him on the lips. He blinks at her, startled.

“One,” Lydia tells him, holding a finger up in front of his face. “We are the ones in control. If you try to take that control, we’re gone.”

Derek’s eyes flash, the blue there and gone again. He licks his lips, and even from here, Allison can tell that he’s more than open to the idea. “Won’t be a problem,” he whispers drilly. “Next?”

“Two,” Lydia whispers, stepping into him, his arm going around her waist as she presses their bodies together. Allison circles them, watching Derek for any sign of trouble. “We’re both on the pill and neither of us is currently ovulating. I have condoms, but I don’t think we’ll need them, do you?”

There’s a crinkle between Derek’s brows, as if he’s listening to their heartbeats. Slowly, he shakes his head. “No condoms.”

“Three, we get to use you any way we like. If something puts you off, tell us and we’ll back off. But otherwise, you’re ours.” Derek shivers, inhaling sharply through his nose when Allison presses herself up against his back. He twitches a bit, just instincts, but doesn’t make a move to hurt either of them. Jerkily, he nods. “Done.”

“And four,” Lydia purrs, her hand finding Allison’s on Derek’s hip and lacing their fingers together. “This is only for tonight. We use you, we leave. If we’re up for repeats, we’ll contact you, not the other way around.”

There’s not a hint of hesitation this time. Derek nods again, holding himself so still that he’s shaking.

Lydia smiles, not so sweet this time.

“Good boy,” she whispers, and leans up and into him.

.

Derek’s arms go around Lydia fully when she kisses him, and he kisses back hungrily, biceps bunching as he hefts her easily into his arms. Lydia keeps her eyes open, watching Allison as she crosses her ankles at the base of Derek’s spine.

Allison is watching her back, her eyes dark, lips bitten and red.

Lydia smiles lazily against Derek’s mouth, biting down on his lip just to hear Allison’s heart skip.

Allison would say that this is what Lydia wanted. Which is fair. Lydia may be a harbinger of death, but she still has a working cunt and Derek Hale is very, _very_ attractive. If she’d thought she could have, she would have approached him a long time ago.

But what Allison won’t tell you is that she wants this, desperately. She wants Derek Hale to fuck her breathless, until she can’t feel anything else. She wants the points of his claws against her skin, his fangs against her pulse. Allison lives for danger. She courts death for a living and she loves it.

It isn’t her fault that it’s easier to pretend that the drive to sit on Derek’s pretty face isn’t there. This thing may have to do with all of Allison’s not so hidden mommy issues or maybe it’s got more to do with her Kate issues, but that isn’t for Lydia to decide. It’s Lydia’s job to give Allison what she wants, and this is it.

Allison doesn’t make a sound as Derek works his way down Lydia’s throat, kissing and sucking the pale skin there until there’s a stepladder of purpling bruises leading down to collar of her very expensive dress. It’s only when Lydia starts unbuttoning the top half that Allison speaks, her voice rasping delightfully. “Bed.”

Derek is a good boy. He doesn’t throw her onto the bed like she expects, instead lowering her down gently and laying her out against the pillows like a queen. She looks down at him, kneeling between her thighs, and suddenly she wants him there. Wants to see him bury that pretty face between her legs and lick her until his jaw aches. Wants to yank him back up by his hair and lick the juices from his chin.

“She wants you to touch her,” Allison whispers, following Derek down onto the bed. She looks at him, a glint of challenge sparking in her eyes as she reaches out and slides her fingers under Lydia’s skirt. Her fingers nudge up against Lydia’s cunt and the hot press of them is enough to make Lydia mewl. “Here.” She smirks, raising her other hand to Derek’s lips, her thumb circling his mouth twice before she presses it inside. “With this.”

Derek shudders, eyes flashing blue. He nips at Allison’s fingers, and she doesn’t even flinch, her eyes going hot and dark. They haven’t even kissed yet, and Lydia wants them to, desperately, but Derek is already lowering himself over her, gently easing her underwear down her hips, and she wants that too.

His face disappears under the hem of her skirt, scruff brushing against her inner thighs. She’s never been with a man before. All of the boys she’s fucked have been clean-shaven, even their chests bare, so it’s an entirely different sensation for her. The first press of his lips against her cunt has her bucking, her lashes fluttering in pleasure.

“Shh,” Allison breathes, leaning in to kiss her. Lydia kisses back, toes curling as Derek’s tongue slides into her, teasing between her folds for a taste. It’s not where she wants him, not yet, but he seems to be a quick learner. He’s taking his time with her, alternating between mouthing and sucking at her cunt, tongue flicking against her clit in a slow and steady tease.

It’s exquisite, too much and not enough. He’s good at this, just like she thought he’d be.

“Take your clothes off,” she gasps at Allison, biting down on a ragged cry as Derek does something with his tongue that no one has ever done before.

Allison snorts, giving her one last lingering kiss before she eases herself upright, shrugging her shirt over her shoulders. The bra comes off next, then the boots, leggings, and skirt. By the time she’s peeling down her panties Lydia is panting, fingers tugging at Derek’s hair.

“Now him,” Lydia tells her, nodding down to Derek.

Allison only hesitates for a moment before she circles back, wrapping her arms around Derek from behind to work at his fly. It would be easier for Derek to do it himself, but Lydia’s so close, and she wants to see what she has to work with.

She watches with half an eye as Allison gets Derek’s zipper down, as she eases his pants down his narrow hips. She’s coming before she can even get an eyeful of Derek’s package.

Derek only pauses long enough to tear off his shirt before he’s back to mouthing sloppily at her cunt. Lydia shakes her head, tugging at his hair and marvelling at how quick he is to do what she wants. He’s an absolute wreck, pupils huge, his cheeks flushed. He’s shiny and slick from the nose down. She wants to lick him. Wants him to kiss Allison with the taste of Lydia still on his lips.

“Kiss her,” Lydia pants, and watches them both pull back to watch each other.

They come together slowly, the both of them wary of the other, but when they do, it’s like watching a natural disaster. Both lovely and all-consuming, the way they practically eat each other up, snarling teeth, bruised lips, and white-knuckled grips.

Allison isn’t the type to scramble. She’s a hunter, deadly and efficient. Her entire body is a weapon, and when she moves, you know it. The way she climbs into Derek’s lap is anything but graceful. It’s a rush of movement, her fingers wrapping around the back of his neck to haul him close as he gets a grip on her hair and jerks her into him.

And now that Lydia’s head is clear, she can properly appreciate Derek’s dick.

It’s big, just like she thought it would be. While Stiles had never actually said anything about Derek, she knows him well enough now to read between the lines. She never goes into a situation blind.

Lydia can’t see the entire thing, but she can see enough, pressed between his and Allison’s bodies, smearing pre-come onto their bellies. She wants to see him fuck Allison with it.

She licks her lips, removing her dress slowly, eyes still fixed on them. She’d had other plans for this dress. Had bought it for the sole reason of watching them peel her out of it, but the show is worth it, even if it’s a pity she has to take it off herself.

Allison makes a noise that’s somewhere between a snarl and a moan, her hand darting between them to get a grip of Derek’s cock. He breathes out sharply, eyes flashing, and she smirks back at him, a mean twist of her lips.

“You should fuck her,” Lydia tells them, reclining back against the pillows. Their eyes dart to her, one pair guilty, the other startled. God, they’d practically forgotten that she was still here. She waves a hand at them, still smiling. “She wants it. Hard, fast. Give her everything you’ve got.”

There’s that little half-smirk again. Derek’s eyes glint. “Everything?”

Allison eyes him defiantly, her head cocked. She’s past the point of denial and she’s always been brutally honest. She won’t lie to him about what she wants. “Not the full shift. Just the dangerous parts.”

Derek ducks his head, hands twitching as his nails grow points. When he looks back at them, his eyes are glowing blue. His smile is sharp when he asks, “This what you wanted, princess?”

“Yes.” Allison nods, crawling backwards up the bed until she can lower her head into Lydia’s lap. Derek stalks after her, every inch of him a predator. “But don’t call me that.”

A short, sharp laugh escapes Derek and he lowers himself down over Allison, the tip of his cock brushing her cunt. “You got it,” he whispers, and pushes in.

It isn’t hard to watch, exactly. Lydia knew what she got herself into. She knows what Allison likes, and knows exactly what she’d wanted out of this. But it’s more intense than she’d thought it would be. With Allison using Lydia as a pillow, she’s not just an onlooker. She’s right there to see the red on the very tips of Derek’s claws, the blood smearing onto her thigh when they bite and claw at each other.

For all that Derek had said he’d give them everything, he’s holding back. The marks he leaves on her thighs and the bites he presses into her shoulders are all shallow. Barely enough to truly hurt much less permanently damage.

The pace they set is brutal though, and Lydia knows that it hurts just the way Allison likes it when Derek fucks into her. They’re both noisy — growls, snarls, moans — and Lydia can feel herself getting wet again.

She clears her throat, once, twice, then says, “Here, turn over.”

Allison opens her eyes, looking up at her, and Lydia smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “C’mon,” she coaxes. “It’ll be worth it.”

The rhythm that they’ve set has faltered, and it’s easy enough to turn Allison over, propping her up so that she’s on her hands and knees, face buried in Derek’s pillows. Lydia smirks, sliding down the bed so that her head is positioned directly under Allison’s cunt. There are clawed hands curled around Allison belly, and Lydia has to pause for a moment to appreciate the sight of Derek’s cock stretching Allison wide. Then she leans up, delicately lapping at where they’re joined.

Derek jerks forward, startled, and Allison’s breath catches on a whimper. Lydia does it again. And again.

It’s better like this. With Lydia here, neither of them can hurt each other too badly, and it isn’t long before Allison is tightening up, her spine locking as she darts a hand out, getting a firm grasp around Lydia’s thigh, “Stop, stop—”

Allison comes with her whole body, always has. This time is no different. Lydia barely has enough time to get out from under her before she’s convulsing, thrashing in Derek’s grip, her body bowing like it’s breaking.

Derek meets Lydia’s eyes, half-wild with want, and Lydia bites her lip. She could make him wait for it, or she could just take it now.

It’s an easy choice.

Allison is boneless, letting Lydia maneuver her onto her back as Derek slips out of her. When Lydia moves to straddle her hips, her hands come up to frame Lydia’s waist, but otherwise, she doesn’t move. Lydia arches her spine, their stomachs and breasts pressed together, and glances over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

“Well?” she demands, and Derek growls, teeth glinting white.

It’s almost too much when he pushes in. Too fast, too hard, and Lydia grunts, rocking forward over Allison. He slows though, gentling his thrusts until he finds a pacing that they both like.

He’s a good fuck. Better than even she could have predicted, testing and teasing her the way he had earlier, until he’s found all the ways that she likes to be touched best. He makes her come two more times, never once rushing for his own orgasm.

When he _does_ start to tense up, Lydia grins, glancing down to see Allison watching her.

“What do you think?” she whispers, reaching to brush some hair from Allison’s face. “Should I let him come?”

Allison laughs, delighted, and wraps her arms around Lydia. Her voice is throaty, affectionate and indulgent. Content. “Yeah, sure. Let him come.”

Lydia braces herself, pushing back onto Derek’s cock. He makes a noise like he’s been gutted, fingers knotted tight against her belly as he starts to fuck into her in earnest, harder and harder, until he finally jerks once and goes still.

She lets him catch his breath before she pulls away from him, rolling off of Allison and onto her side. Derek hovers for a moment, wavering, before he collapses onto her other side.

The silence is comfortable at first. There were orgasms all around, and Lydia is feeling very proud of herself. But slowly, the comfort starts to wear down. Come is trailing down the backs of her thighs and she’s in the wet spot.

She clears her throat and turns to Derek. “Do you have running water in this hellhole?”

Bemused, he nods.

“Good,” she chirps, making a grab for both of their hands. They follow her up easily, and it’s only when she’s marvelling at the bathroom that Derek speaks.

“What are we doing?”

Lydia looks at Allison first, one eyebrow raised. Then she turns the look on Derek. “Showering, obviously.”

“Together?”

Lydia laughs, leaning in to press her lips to his cheek. His beard scratches, but in a good way. She wants to feel it between her thighs again. “What?” she asks. “Did you think we were leaving?”

Comprehension is dawning in his eyes, his cock twitching between his legs as he starts to get it. Allison steps into his space, her hand darting out to curl around his slowly stiffening dick. She pumps once, smiling wider as she presses her breasts against his chest.

“Derek,” she chides, a teasing lilt to her voice. “I thought we were clear? We get you for the whole night. _Then_ we leave.”

When Allison turns her smile on Lydia, she smiles back, stepping into them both. Lydia looks up at Allison from under her lashes, tapping a finger against her lower lip, as if in thought. “I’d say we have at least another eight hours, wouldn’t you?”

 

 


End file.
